A Dream Within A Dream
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Matthew Williams meets a senior named Arthur Kirkland who likes the same books as him. With a few words exchanged they both slowly start to figure out what love really is. UkxCan, Gakuean and Fluff. Sorry for the lame summary!


Matthew Williams let out a tired sigh as he made his way up the tall hill. The high school he went to finally was at lunch and he had sneaked off form his brother to get some reading done. His favorite book: _Poems by Edgar Allen Poe_ was tucked safely under his arm as the top of the hill came into focus.

On top of the hill was a tall cherry blossom tree that was now in bloom thanks to the spring weather. He would normally sit there for the lunch period reading his favorite poems and such alone; however, the tree was not vacant.

He stood at the top for a moment just starting at the person who was sitting under the tree. He wore the same school uniform and had messy sandy blond hair and very bushy eyebrows. The boy noticed his presence and looked up at him making him jump slightly.

"Can I help you?"

Matthew blushed slightly, "U-um I came here to read." He showed the book in defense in case the other didn't believe him and to hide his embarrassment.

The boy nodded, "You have good taste in writers." The boy showed his own book with the title_: Horror stories by Edgar Allen Poe. _The boy moved slightly from his spot, "You can sit down you know."

Matthew nodded quickly and sat down next to the other looking down at his book, "I n-never meet anyone else that liked Poe's works."

"I'm surprised by that, he was an amazing writer after all," said the boy not looking up from his own book.

They both looked at one another at the same time while the wind blew softly around making the cherry blossoms fall like snow. Matthew felt his heart skip a beat as his slight violet eyes meet soft forest green ones.

"My name is Matthew Williams."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

"What do you mean you meet someone?" Alfred Jones was leaning against his locker as Matthew gathered his things from his own locker, "I meet someone at lunch today who likes Edgar Allen Poe."

"Wasn't he that writer who married his cousin?"

"It's sad that's the only thing you can remember about him."

Alfred just shrugged, "You know I'm more of the football type not the lets sit down and read about depressing things type."

"Not all of his work is depressing," said Matthew showing his anger by slamming his locker close and throwing his book bag over his shoulder, "some brother you are."

"Aw come on Matthew you know you love me!"

The brothers walked out of the school with the flow of the student while there play fight continued, "So who is this guy anyways?"

"He said his name was Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur Kirkland…you mean Arthur Kirkland as in the president of the student body Arthur Kirkland?"

"I guess so."

Matthew never really paid much attention to things like that since he never got into much trouble as his brother did.

"I can't believe you don't know who he is! He's a senior this year and I hear he has no friends." Alfred pulled out his keys for his car and opened the driver's side, "I also hear all he does is read in his class yet he still makes A's."

"Only reads huh?" Matthew slipped into the passenger side of the car, _'I wonder if he reads other things then Poe.'_

"Mhm, he's an odd one." Alfred started up the car making the radio start to play American Idiot, "Oh hell yes, thank you power of my radio for playing the best song in the world!"

Matthew sighed.

* * *

"S-so what's your favorite story by Poe?"

Arthur's eyes never left the pages of his book, "The Tell-Tale Heart."

"O-oh….that is a good one." A silence fell between them with only the sound of the wind and Arthur's pages being turned breaking it.

Matthew hung his head slightly, _'I'm such an idiot! Why would a senior like Arthur want to be asked question by a freshman!'_

"What's your favorite poem?"

Matthew blinked and looked over at Arthur who's book was closed, marked of course, and was facing Matthew with a slight blush on his face.

"M-my favorite is Annabel Lee."

"Oh…that's a good one."

The two didn't speak after that moment, but they both were smiling.

* * *

"Going to see Arthur again?"

Matthew froze at his brother's call out and rubbed his neck slightly, "Y-Ya, were going to talk about some of Poe's romantic work and humor."

Alfred didn't say anything, just nodded and headed over to the cafeteria. Matthew sighed softly and gripped his book to his chest, _'That was close.'_ He let out a sigh of relief and started to head to the hill.

"Hey Matthew, before you go!"

Matthew turned back around to his brother and saw that Alfred's face was stern and serious, "Don't think he likes you just because he gives you the time of day."

* * *

"You're later today."

Matthew sat down beside Arthur and looked everywhere but at him, "Sorry about that, my brother Alfred held me up."

"Alfred Jones?"

Matthew nodded, "He's my step brother on my mother's side."

Arthur just nodded and changed the subject, "I read Annabel Lee last night."

"Really," Matthew smiled slightly, "and what did you think of it?"

"It was good for being a poem….it was also sad." Arthur played with the side of his book, "I had never been in love with someone before so I couldn't connect to having lost someone I love like that, but the feelings he made me feel almost made me want to cry."

"That's what he tries to do! He makes you connect even if you have never felt those feelings!" Matthew blinked for a moment then covered his mouth, _'He must think I'm an idiot!'_

Arthur chuckled, "You're very cute when you speak so strongly about he's work." Arthur moved Matthew's hand away and held it softly with in his own, "I've never meet someone like you before Matthew."

Matthew blushed and froze seeing Arthur start to move closer to him. He felt his heart pound hard in his chest and his palms get sweaty. He closed his eyes tightly, _'What am I feeling?'_

Just when it looked like they were inches away from one another's lips the bell rang telling them that lunch was over. Matthew's eyes open and looked into Arthur's eyes in shock. None of them dared to move.

After a few minutes Arthur moved away first muttering a simple sorry before leaving Matthew alone on the hill.

* * *

"Come on Matthew open the door."

"No! Go away Alfred!"

Matthew gripped his pillow closer to his face letting himself cry freely into it. He didn't know why he was crying, but his heart was hurting.

Alfred sighed, "Matthew if you don't open the door I'm going to burn all your Emily Dickinson books."

Matthew sat up quickly knowing Alfred didn't mess around, "I-I'm coming." He unlocked the door and opened it letting Alfred come into his room.

"Okay so what's going on and when do I kick there asses?"

"You don't need to do anything Alfred."

Alfred's eyes narrowed, "Was it Arthur?"

"No!"

The brothers looked at one another for the longest moment until Matthew finally broke down and hugged his older brother, "I don't know what this is Alfred! I just meet him a few days ago but now it feels like my world is upside down!"

Alfred held Matthew close and rubbed his back softly, "It's alright bro I understand." He patted his back, "Hey look at me."

When Matthew didn't Alfred sighed, "Do I need to go get the Emily Dickinson books?" Matthew looked up this time showing his brother his tear covered face and his swollen eyes, "P-please don't."

"Then lesion to me okay, bro to bro." He rubbed the top of Matthew's head softly, "What you're feeling is love. And it sounds like you're in love with Arthur."

'_Love?'_

"B-but he's a senior a-and I'm a freshman," new tears were starting to form in Matthew's eyes, "a-and all I do is ask him things and get on his nervous and —"

"Has he ever once said you were annoying?"

Matthew stopped crying then. Arthur had never once said he was annoying or acted like he hated him. All Arthur ever did was share with him and smile with him.

When Matthew didn't answer Alfred smiled at him, "Maybe you thought all these things because you were scared."

For once Matthew thought his brother was right.

* * *

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up from his book and say Matthew looking at him. He was panting and his arms were shaking.

"Yes Matthew?"

He gripped his hands tightly, "When I first meet you…I was so happy that I found someone that liked the same literatureas me." He closed his eyes feeling his whole body start to shake, "I was so happy that I came so see you every day after that."

He could feel tears started to drip down his nose and on to his glasses, "I was scared of myself and that you would hate me. That's why yesterday… I d-didn't know what to do. But I know now and I…I…"

"You don't have to say it."

Matthew felt a hand touch his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked and say Arthur was in front of him, "When I meet you….I was surprised someone was even talking to me. I don't have any friends and I'm known as the person who reads all the time."

Arthur's own eyes were threating to leak over with tears, "I was nervous when these feelings started to form in my heart. I was scared that you would stop coming, but you never did."

His hand left Matthew's cheek hugged him against his chest, "I…I love you Matthew."

Matthew could only close his eyes and lean up kissing Arthur right on the lips. Arthur responded quickly and kissed back holding Matthew tightly.

They shared a passion moment until they both pulled back gasping to get air into their lungs. Matthew nuzzled his head against Arthur's chest sighing happily, "Is this a dream within a dream?"

Arthur chuckled at the line and kissed the top of Matthew's head, "If it is I never want to wake up."

* * *

**-sighs nervously- My first Uk x Can Fan Fiction and I was nervouse writing this. The idea just came to me, but i felt like i needed to make everything perfect. -slight blush face-**

**A-anyways...**

**Poems: A Dream Within A Dream and Annabel Lee**

**Story: The Tell-Tale Heart**

**There all three done by Poe and there really good!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Reviews and Comments make me and my pencil happy!**


End file.
